As communication techniques develop, many kinds of portable electronic devices are widely used, for example, portable computers, tablet computers, portable cellular phones, and portable music players, etc. To facilitate the operation of a user, these portable electronic devices usually include input devices such as the keyboard (e.g., hard keyboard or virtual soft keyboard, etc.), touch screen or the like. For example, the user can implement corresponding control functions by performing actions, such as click, double click, drag and drop or the like, on the touch control area.
However, as techniques develop and the processing ability of a processor increases, the functions to be provided by the portable electronic devices for the user would continually increase. The simple touch operations mentioned above, such as click, double click, drag and drop, and keyboard input, etc. can no longer meet the increasingly diverse operation requirements of the user. In addition, when the user conducts more complex operations, such as zoom in/zoom out of image, rotation of image, flipping, it is often difficult to manipulate the target object in a way of manipulating the real object by means of existing electronic device, since these manipulations are not consistent with the usual manipulation of the user with respect to real object in practice. When the object displayed in the electronic device needs to be operated by the user, the user has to additionally obtain a specific operation control method.